Lost Cartoon Network "YES!" Bumpers
Over the course of time, from April 3, 2006 to June 1, 2007, Cartoon Network has aired many "YES!" era bumpers with some CN characters (such as the network's mascots Fred Fredburger and Cheese) saying and doing weird, funny, random and crazy things behind a red background. With over eleven years of these behind us, some will go missing. The following is a list of more notable lost bumpers: * A stick puppet bumper featuring Slinkman holds the microphone and raps the Camp Kidney beat (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Mr. Herriman doing the "Funny Bunny" beat (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Eddy doing the Yodel dance (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Skip dancing (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Windsor Gorilla holds the microphone and raps the Charles Darwin Middle School beat (September 2006) * A red background bumper featuring the Eds are seen bonded with a rope (a deleted animation of the Ed, Edd n Eddy "We'll Be Right Back" bumper from the "Powerhouse" era and Cartoon Cartoon Fridays) (June 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Billy talks about Sassy Cat Land (June 2006) (FOUND) * A red background bumper featuring Billy talks about a rat covered in snot (June 2006) (FOUND) * More of the "Random Clam" bumpers (September 2006) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * The "Lunchbox of Doom" bumpers (January 2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Bloo playing catch (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper taking place in the disco club (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Bloo's stature (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring Grandpa Max sings the Muffin Man song (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper taking inside Billy's nose (September 2006) * A stick puppet bumper featuring the characters doing a karaoke (September 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Eduardo eating a cereal for reason (June 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (June 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Ben Tennyson (which transforms to Heatblast) (June 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Clam (June 2006) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * A red background bumper featuring Irwin (June 2006) * A red background bumper featuring Windsor Gorilla (PARTIALLY FOUND) * More of the "VS." bumpers (January 2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * More of the Ben 10 bumpers (with the CN logo in the red background transition from September 2006) * More of the "Summer 2006" bumpers (with the CN logo in the red background transition from September 2006) * More of the Squirrel Boy bumpers (with the CN logo in the red background transition from September 2006) * More of the My Gym Partner's a Monkey bumpers (with the CN logo in the red background transition from September 2006) * More of the CN City "generic" bumpers (with the CN logo in the red background transition from September 2006) * More of the Now/Then bumpers (2006-2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * More of the Coming Up Next bumpers (2006-2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND) * A red background bumper featuring the sliding Bloo on the screen (PARTIALLY FOUND) * More of the "characters in the new red background with graffiti things" bumpers (September 2006-2007) (PARTIALLY FOUND) *"The Darkside With Mandy" bumpers (April 2006) Updates *September 7, 2017 - Two of the the red background bumpers with Billy has been found by the Vimeo user Kevin Fitzgerald. Link to "Sassy Cat Land" bumper: https://vimeo.com/46517411 Link to "Snot Rat" bumper: https://vimeo.com/46517665 *September 7, 2017 - The Lunchbox of Doom bumper (with the clips of Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's and Codename: KND) has been found by the Vimeo user J Griffin. Link: https://vimeo.com/28823855 *February 3, 2018 - The red background bumper with Eduardo (who is waiting and whistling), two of the rare 2006 Now/Then bumpers (during the "YES!" era) and the Summer 2006 bumpers has been found. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHCz3EiuzDg (at 5:31, 8:44 and 9:56) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QulENzdWyHM (at 0:00) *June 20, 2018 - The 2007 Yes! bumpers (with more funny things) are found by the YouTube user Khalil The Retro Guy. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykZneyt9tU0 (at 12:13, 12:18, 16:24, 17:05, 17:15, 20:40, 20:46 and 24:53) *July 6, 2018 - The Coming Up Next bumper with Camp Lazlo has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ev1bu0e0hso *July 7, 2018 - The Now/Then bumper with A Pup Named Scooby-Doo to Tom and Jerry has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YayjBWthmGk (at 1:38) *July 10, 2018 - More of the rare (and partially) red background ones and the Coming Up Next and Now/Then bumpers were rarity found by the YouTube user Mr Ziggy B04. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UezVV7uRPKY *September 11, 2018 - The YouTube user Mr Ziggy B04 deleted the three videos featuring the Yes! ones. *September 13, 2018 - After Mr Ziggy B04 deleted the videos, so the YouTube user Dusty Old Relics has uploaded with the Now/Then bumper with A Pup Named Scooby-Doo to Tom and Jerry. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l02YJiveIwc (at 6:39) *September 20, 2018: More of the Now/Then and Coming Up Next bumpers has been found by the YouTube user Dusty Old Relics. Links: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QwBLU2BTH8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXXXUvdPlWQ *April 10, 2019: All of the September 2006 bumpers has been found. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HJLlohY6wQ (at 0:00, 4:06, 4:47, 4:56, 8:06 and 8:10) Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost CGI Category:Rare animation Category:Partially Found Media Category:Partially Lost Media